Leon's Pet
by G-POP Guru
Summary: Leon can't wait to show Claire his new pet. (There's a fair amount of Leon-bashing in this, mostly because I just hate him.)
1. A New Pet

**Leon's Pet**  
_By the G-POP Guru_  


  
  
"Oh boy," exclaimed Leon. "I can't wait to show this to Claire!" He was very excited, as he hastily dragged the large box home. It wasn't a very long walk, but the box was heavy, and he was out of breath when he reached the front door. He swung open the door and proceeded to haul the package inside.  
  
"Claire!" He called breathlessly. "Come see what I got!"  
  
Claire walked into the living room, and groaned. "That's not another one of your mail-order brides, is it?"

"No! And her name was Sheila." Leon said defensively.

Claire rolled her eyes, and gave an exasperated sigh. "Then what is it?"

"You'll see! Just gotta wake her up first."

"What are you talking a--"

"Shhh!" Leon put his finger to his lips. He tapped lightly on the box and whatever was in it sprang to life immediately. A loud growling sound could be heard coming from the box and something slammed itself hard against the side nearly knocking the box over. Claire jumped back startled. Leon kneeled down to the bottom of the box and unlatched it. He lifted the single flap door. A mutilated, zombified dog stepped out of the box.

"It's a--!" Claire cried.

"Claire, meet Noodles." Leon beamed at his new pet. Claire was speechless. "It's a puppy, Claire!"

"Leon, are you retarded!? That thing will kill you! Don't you remember the last time we saw those things?"

"Um...no." Leon offered a confused look. He whined, "But Cla-yer! Noodles is a good dog! She'll behave real good! I taught her myself."

"Oh, good grief." Claire put her hands up, defeated. It was hard to argue with Leon when he got this way. "All right, you can keep it. But if I see one mess on the floor, I'm just gonna shoot it."

"Oh! How'd you know what to do?" Leon was impressed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when Noodles does something wrong I say 'bad Noodles!' like this." Leon took out his gun, said "Bad Noodles!" and shot the dog. The poor, frightened, undead creature jumped back wondering what it did wrong. Claire rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room. Leon stopped her. "Wait! Don't you even want to know how it got its name?"

"Not really." Claire said impatiently. She put her hand on her hip and waited for Leon to finish.

With a big grin, Leon said proudly, "Because it looks like it's made out of spaghetti."

"Leon, I think you really are retarded."

_--:: Stay Tuned Folks! Please _review _this story! More is on the way! =P ::--_


	2. New Tricks

Leon had spent the rest of the day teaching Noodles various tricks out in the backyard. Claire stood at the kitchen sink, observing them through the window. Maybe I was a little hard on him, Claire thought as she watched Leon try to teach Noodles how to play dead. It seems to be a good enough dog...  
  
At that moment, Leon picked up a stick and threw it. For being a cop, Leon never had had good depth perception. The stick sailed across the yard and over the fence, finally resting in the middle of the neighbor's yard. Before Leon could begin to look for another stick, Noodles was off. She ran straight across the yard and hurdled the fence with ease. Leon just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
A few minutes passed, and Noodles finally returned, but it wasn't a stick that was in its mouth—it was the neighbor's cat. "Oh, Noodles." Leon said, a bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to teach it to fetch a stick properly. "Bad, Noodles!" BANG  
  
Noodles dropped the cat, and hung its head. Claire ran out of the kitchen immediately. "Leon!"  
  
"Oh, Claire. It's horrible!" Leon cried.  
  
"I know, your dog just—"  
  
"I just can't get her to learn to fetch a stick." Leon shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"Leon! That was Mrs. Hardy's cat!" Claire waved her arms and pointed at the cat's limp body. "What the heck am I supposed to tell her when I see her?"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, Claire." Leon agreed. "I have been trying all day, but she just doesn't get it. You have to get the stick, not animals."  
  
"Leon, are you even listening to me?" Claire asked, exasperated. "Wait a minute. What do you mean animals? There're more!?"  
  
"Well, duh!" Leon said, pointing to a pile of freshly zombified squirrels stumbling around the yard. "Rome wasn't built in a day! She won't learn it with just one try. Sheesh!"  
  
Claire slapped her forehead. "Leon, you can't let her kill animals. From now on, she's just gonna have to be on a leash."  
  
"But they're not dead, look!" Leon whined. He kicked at one of the zombie squirrels that was trying its hardest to zombify his shoe. It rolled over and fumbled to pick itself back up.  
"Leon, don't make me hit you." Claire said annoyed. "It has to be on a leash. You can even build a pen for it right here in the yard."  
  
"But Clay-er!" Leon whined. "Noodles doesn't want to be chained up!"  
  
"No buts mister!" Claire was stern.  
  
"Oh alright." Leon pouted, and walked glumly over to Noodles, who was busy burying the cat. "Come on, girl. Miss Meany-Pants says you have to go on a leash."  
  
Claire rolled her eyes and walked back inside. Having an undead pet was going to be more work than she thought.  
  
_--::Please review =D More coming!::--_


	3. Not Like Other Dogs

_ A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been really busy with my site... Ok, so here it is!_  
  
A few more days passed without incident. Leon had somehow managed to keep Noodles from zombifying any more small animals. Claire was a bit curious as to how he did it, but she knew it was better to keep her mouth shut.  
  
During that time, Leon took care of Noodles very well, and that surprised Claire. At first, she didn't think that Leon would be capable of keeping a pet, let alone a mangy T-Virus ridden, zombie dog. She was reminded of Hampy, Leon's hamster he had received for his birthday. Leon loved Hampy, but wasn't the best keeper. That hamster was so starved and dirty that Claire eventually had to give it away just to save it. She had told Leon that Hampy ran away to join the circus. He believed her. But Noodles was different. She behaving herself like a normal dog more and more each day. However, Claire still didn't fully trust Noodles.  
  
One Saturday, Leon finally worked up the courage to ask Claire for something he had wanted to do since the moment he dragged that box through the front door.  
  
"The _park!?_" Claire exclaimed. "You want to take that _thing_ to the park? Where there are _other_ dogs and _people!?_"  
  
Leon was insulted. "Her _name_ is Noodles, and she _wants_ to go!"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Claire was resolute in her decision. "What if she gets loose? What if she bites someone? No."  
  
"But Clay-er!" Leon whined. Claire noticed that since Noodles had entered their lives, Leon had become a lot whinier. What happened to the fearless rookie cop who had helped her escape the decimated Raccoon City? Where was the Leon she moved into neighboring Possum City with when Raccoon City was nuked?  
  
"Other people take their dogs there, and they're a lot meaner than Noodles!"  
  
"At least other dogs aren't zombies!" Claire reasoned.  
  
"No, at _most _other dogs aren't zombies." Leon argued.  
  
"What?" Claire was confused.  
  
"What?" Leon also seemed to be confused by his own statement.  
  
"Whatever. You are not, repeat _not_, taking that dog to the park, and that's final."  
_  
:: Next chapter: "At the park" ::  
  
; )  
  
:: Please review! More on the way! =P ::_


	4. At the Park

_A/N: Oy, I know. It has been soooo long since the last one. I'm really sorry for that. I hope you still read this though! Please don't hate me!_  
  
"Wow, Noodles," Leon said as he walked his four-legged pal. "It sure was nice of Claire to let us go to the park. I think we should get her a present on the way home. What do you think?" Noodles looked up at Leon, and then set her sights on the park once again.   
  
Possum Town Recreational Plaza, or "the park," as it was known by Leon and Noodles lie only five blocks from the house. They walked quickly, because Leon just couldn't wait to get there. Oh, the fun they would have! Leon was confident that all his friends would be impressed by his new pet. Some might even be jealous!  
  
Leon walked Noodles through the gate and past a sign announcing that they had arrived. Across the neatly trimmed grass, he spotted his friend Carlos playing fetch with his dog. He was so excited, he nearly strangled Noodles as he ran towards the two.  
  
Carlos looked over just in time to see his friend being chased by one of Umbrella's monsters. He immediately called out to Leon, "I'll save you!" At that, he pulled his gun and opened fire on the dog. Leon stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of gunfire. By the time he tackled Carlos, Noodles had been shot five times. She lay in a heap on the ground.  
  
Leon slapped Carlos. "What are you doing!? That was my dog!"  
  
Carlos was in shock. "Man, what are you talking about? That things a friggin monster!"  
  
Ignoring Carlos, Leon ran over to Noodles who was beginning to stir. In a few seconds, she got up, and shook herself off. With her tail—well, bloody stump—wagging, she ran over to Leon, and he patted her a few times.   
  
"You know Carlos, you don't have to be so mean." Leon said, disgusted. "I understand that you're jealous."  
  
"I'm—what the crap are you talking 'bout, man?" At that moment, Carlos' dog returned with the frisbee in its mouth. Noodles immediately began to growl.  
  
"Hey, Noodles—" Before he could finish, Noodles took off after the dog. Both Leon and Carlos tried to keep up, but Noodles easily left them in the dust. The two watched as Noodles followed the dog into the forest. Leon was getting nervous. It was a few minutes before Noodles appeared, a bloody paw in her mouth.  
  
Carlos stared in horror. "Chico!" He immediately ran into the forest.  
  
"I think we'd better go, Noodles..." Leon said, as he threw the paw into the bushes.  
  
On the way home, Leon pondered, "I wonder what we should get for Claire..."  
  
_; )  
  
:: Please R&R! :-D ::_


End file.
